


Between the Sheets and Everywhere Else

by biasedwriting



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: F/M, Leo - Freeform, Original Female Characters - Freeform, PWP, Romance, Smut, Vixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting
Summary: A pointless series of Leo smut for the soul





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Compiling work from my other accounts onto one account here

She knew he'd be exhausted when he got back. That had been the situation for the last few weeks ever since his role as Armand in Mata Hari had begun clashing with VIXX’s Dynamite promotions. He was always tired now and she didn't blame him.

But the lack of physical intimacy was killing her.

She wasn't one to throw herself on him; she had her sense of self-control. She had always been subtle with her hints - gentle neck kissing, pressing against him, the works. But none of that seemed to be working these days. Jung Taekwoon would simply shake his head, kiss her on the forehead, and fall asleep.

She understood, and he knew she wanted him. But he was just too exhausted.

This night would be no different, she thought, curled up on the couch with a pile of papers in front of her to grade. She eyed the clock, knowing he'd be back soon. Sighing, she stood up and headed to the kitchen. The least she could do for her tired lover was to make him a meal and run him a hot bath.

The vegetables sizzled in the pan as she stood, stirring them around in the wok. She remembered the last time she had done this, Taekwoon had attacked her with kisses from the back and taken her on the kitchen counter. She was sure she had lost a few grey cells that day when she bumped her head against the cupboard in the moment resulting in them cracking up half way through their orgasms.

Setting the meal in the microwave it keep it warm. She headed into the bathroom turning the knobs and plugging the drain till a steady stream of soothing water filled the tub. She scented it lavender and splashed the water about, testing the temperature before holding back a laugh when she remembered surprising Taekwoon in the tub buck naked. They had splashed nearly half the water out of the tub in his attempts to bring her to multiple orgasms and they ended up taking a shower right after just to make sure they were actually clean.

She heard the doorbell ring and smiled. Dinner was ready and the bath was the right temperature.

Jung Taekwoon was greeted by when he stepped into their apartment. He sighed when she greeted him with a hug. She was tiny in his arms as he wrapped them around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She pulled away and pressed her lips against his dragging out a short chaste kiss. She didn't make any moves to further the action as he had expected when she pulled away with a genuine smile.

“You're exhausted, I've run you a hot bath and I've set dinner on the table. I wasn't sure if you had eaten or not.” she said, as he walked in, hanging his coat up on the hooks by the door. Taekwoon eyed her as she sent him another soft smile devoid of any ulterior motives as she leaned down the pick up the sheets she had been grading on the coffee table.

“Thank you, I have eaten with the guys. I'll take a bath and join you?” He replied, picking his bag up to put it away.

That's when Taekwoon's eyes fell on the bare skin underneath. The soft rounded flesh of her naked breast was in his vision as she cleared up her things and stood back up straight. After weeks of no physical intimacy, her lack of a bra caused Taekwoon’s throat to dry up.

He could smell the food in the kitchen the moment he had set foot in the house. It brought back the memory of the last time she had made wok tossed vegetables. He remembered the curve of her full butt pressed against his crotch as she playfully avoided his touches even as his fingers gripped at her waist and littered her neck with hickey. The joking stopped when his hand slid up her shirt and under her bra effectively silencing her giggles into a moan which was the beginning of the mess they had made in the kitchen as he lifted her onto the counter and fucked her into oblivion.

“Taek, your bathwater will get cold,” She sighed, snapping him out of his trance as she walked over to him as grabbed his bag from his hand “as far as I know you don't have a schedule in the morning tomorrow so you can sleep in. Go, relax and get some sleep.”

Sighing in defeat as she walked into the bedroom, Taekwoon entered the bathroom to find a tub of warm lavender scented water with just the right amount of bubbles to sink into. She had even left a fresh set of clothes on the towel rack and Taekwoon wondered if he had saved a planet in his previous life. The water was soothing, but it did absolutely nothing to stop the slowly growing desire that he was feeling.

Taekwoon's mind transported him back to the time she had surprised him in the bath. The little smug look at his surprise as she settled down beside the tub completely naked. Starting off with innocent conversation and a shoulder massage which somehow resulted in her hand around his dick, her lips latching on to his neck, and her nipples hard against his back as she got him off.

He had returned the favour. Multiple times.

Stepping out of the bath, Taekwoon slipped on his clothing. He wasn't sure if she'd be okay with him wanting sex that night especially after had had denied her more than once. But tonight, the exhaustion had been drained away and replaced with desire. Drying his damp hair with a towel, Taekwoon eyed her lying on her side with a thick book in her hands. Her hair was up in a bun, and she had changed into her tiniest pair of sleeping shorts and her long legs stretched out across the bed. Her t-shirt hitched up ever so slightly at the back giving him a glimpse of the base of her spine. As he entered the room, she twisted around and smiled at him.

Except everything about her seemed so provocative to Taekwoon. He placed his knee on the bed to hear it creak under his weight. Just like it did when they engaged in tickling matches, mindless sex, and everything in between.

She felt him rest behind her as she twisted back to get back to reading her book. She knew for a fact that he'd soon fall asleep and so would she. Until she felt his hand place itself on her thigh gently run up and down the naked skin. His hands were soft against her skin making her lean back.

“Yes? How may I help you?” She grinned into her book as he nuzzled her neck gently nipping at the skin, causing her to squirm against him. The hand on her thigh shifted and gracefully slid under her t-shirt as it grasped at her right nipple pinching gently as she arched back, her butt grazing against his crotch. She felt his teeth tug at her earlobe.

“Well, you could be naked, unless you want me to help you with that.” he whispered in her ear watching her knuckles tighten around her book as she set it aside. He held back a groan when he felt her hand palm at the bulge in his sweatpants. Twisting her head to face him, he gripped at her chin and finally finally pressed their lips together in a messy kiss. His tongue pried past her soft lips and ran it over the roof of her mouth causing her to whimper into his mouth as his hands explored her twisted body.

“Taekwoon..” she whimpered as he broke away, pant and his hand slid down her shorts. She felt his thumb running over her clothed vagina before teasing at her clit causing her to press against him deliciously. His teeth tugged at her lips as her hand caressed his cheek before tugging at his shirt causing him to suck at her lip before pulling away and pulling his shirt off. Her nails raked up his chest as he teased her heated vagina with his fingers while rubbing tight circles around her clit.

Whimpering into his neck, she tasted the skin there, biting down and breaking capillaries. She heard him grunt as he pushed past her panties. His other hand worked to shift her shirt up and away from her skin till it hung around her neck and she yanked at his sweatpants in her awkward position until he tugged it down along with his boxers with his hand.

She felt his hard erection against her grinding against her butt as he nipped at all the skin he could reach before making a trail to her ear, still teasing her clit slowly and tugging her panties down all at once. She whined against him causing a rush to fill him as he bit at her earlobe. She heard foil ripping and gulped feeling his fingers tease the bare, wet skin, dipping in and out of her.

“From the back,” he ground against her causing her to arch against him “or from the front?” He growled at the friction. She groaned as his fingers dipped into her stretching at the tight muscles before curling and causing her to tighten around them.

“Everywhere. Anywhere. Just please.” She gasped breathlessly, bucking to the rhythm of his fingers as their lips met again sloppily. He moaned into her lips when she sucked on his tongue causing a heat to rush through him as he raised her onto his knees and slid in watching her face twist in a mixture of pain and mind numbing pleasure as her lips fell open. His hands slipped up her heated skin as he twisted her nipples and began his assault on her senses. They didn't want any more foreplay, it could wait for another time, he decided as he thrusted into her, hips snapping as she gasped into his lips as he angled her on himself, pulling out before snapping right back into her causing her to pull away from the kiss and moan in a manner that caused goosebumps to rise on his skin.

He needed to hear that again.

And again.

And again.

Taekwoon watched her eyes roll back in pleasure as her twisted body twisted even further as her fingers reached up and dug into his scalp as their lips met yet again messily as he bit down on her lip feeling her tighten around him with a groan.

“Fuck.” He breathed into the kiss as she ground against his cock trying to speed up his orgasm to match hers. His large hands grabbed at her butt squeezing before trailing his nails up her side and fondling her breasts as his thrusts increased in pace. She was moaning and whining endlessly now as he rutted into her watching with gleeful eyes as she tightened around him and came undone.

Which spilled into another orgasm as he drew out his thrusts and she groaned, reaching below to gently caress his sac causing his eyes to shoot open and sending him into an orgasm of his own.

There was silence in the room which was only punctuated with heavy exhales of air as the two came down from their highs.

“Jung Taekwoon…” her voice was hoarse as she turned to him and he looked down at her naked body with half lidded eyes.

“Yeah…” he rasped.

“I fucking love you.” He felt her press a kiss on his chest. His fingers tangled in her hair as he pressed a kiss on her head and pulled her closer into a hug.

“I love fucking you too.”

“Asshole.”

“I love you too,” She heard him say, resting his chin on her head. She smiled as her devious mind set to work yet again, running her hand up and down his chest, she sighed.

“Go to sleep. I'll wake you up with a surprise tomorrow morning before you have to leave.”

Taekwoon chuckled, hugging her closer.

“Better be breakfast in bed.” He mumbled, slowly falling asleep.

“Oh it will be.” She grinned, wrapping an arm around his skin. Except she knew that it would be her breakfast in bed and he was the breakfast.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hastily written unedited stuff.

Taekwoon groaned when he felt the sunlight stream in through the windows and slant onto his face. The warmth was comforting but the lack of the human warmth beside him made it not as cosy. He dozed, nearly falling back asleep when he heard her voice calling to him in nearly a whisper. The soft brush of her lips on his cheek made him relax as she leaned closer to his ear.  
“Good morning.”

He'd have pulled her into his arms and gone back to sleep, but he knew she'd leave for work soon. But that wouldn't stop him from sleeping in a little longer. He mumbled a reply before trying to return to the static state of his brain going back to sleep.

“Are you really going back to sleep?” her voice was still a whisper, but still amused as he grunted in response, choosing not to give into his urges and pull her back into bed.

But all coherent thought froze when he felt her hand slide up and down his chest gently as she whispered her love to him making  his eyes flicker open. The soothing hand now slid under his boxers ghosting over skin that was slowly heating up as the smile on her face turned into a smug smirk. Her other hand pianoed over his chest, tugging his blanket down and fixing themselves under the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down leaving him bare before her eyes.

Taekwoon attempted to clear his foggy vision to see her dark eyes looking back at him, her figure clothed in the formal white shirt she wore to work, except lace peeked at him from her body now hovering over his and her fingers which were toying with him gently, now tightened into a stronger hold as she pumped slowly, dragging it out into arousal. He bit down on his lip, trying to hold back a loud groan as he took in the vision of the devilishly attractive woman before him.

“I thought you wanted breakfast in bed?” she purred, hands still tight around his cock dragging it over the heated skin, watching him break and let out a moan. “I mean, I have mine right here.” she shrugged, leaning down to press her lips against the head causing his breath to catch as he gaped at her. 

Taekwoon cursed, feeling her tongue trail over his penis, making it’s way down as followed by a trail of hot, hot breath that made him shiver. Her body hovered over him as she leaned over, giving him another peek of her swelling breasts under a simple white lace bra as she met his gaze, before engulfing the tip of his penis in her mouth. A strangled groan left his lips as he watched her lips stretch over his arousal and tighten around it. Velvet smooth, hot, wet and tight her tongue trailed over the slit tasting precum as her hands fit around him pumping at a painfully slow pace.

“Fuck. Please.” he moaned, fingers digging into the blanket as she sunk her head further, tongue dancing over the throbbing vein with a wet satisfying sound as he felt her breath against his skin. She looked up at him deviously as he fought the urge to pull her away, bend her over the bed and take her. Her mouth was heaven though, tight and warm, snug around him as she bobbed her head, trying to fit in whatever she could as her hands attempted to fit around what she couldn’t get into her mouth.

God would she be the death of him.

She loved the sounds coming out of his mouth. This was Taekwoon at his most vulnerable, with his penis in her mouth and his hands now reaching to tangle in her hair in an attempt to control himself from thrusting into her mouth. His nails scraped against her scalp when she sucked, creating an unbelieveable vacuum that drove him up the walls as his hips bucked and a garbled moan ripped out of his throat. He could feel her smile against him as she repeated the wet suction making him thrust yet again as he squirmed against the bed.

He choked when her hands trailed down to his sac caressing it making him see stars as he mentally imploded with a silent scream. Her pace had picked up making his head swim in hot white pleasure as the room filled with moans ripping past his lips and her own groans reverberating through his body along with the wet sounds of her mouth on his penis. Her hands felt like they were everywhere. Every nerve on his body was on fire as he fought the impending orgasm she was bringing him to. 

Her name was on his lips alternating with curses as she brought him to a high he hadn’t experienced in a long time. He didn’t even know when he peaked as his head swam and sparks flew and warm cum filled her mouth and trailed down her throat. The heat around his penis vanished as he landed back on the bed with a thud watching her exit the room while breathing heavily. He was still breathless when she returned with a wet washcloth and a tray, placing the tray on the table by the bed and wiping him off.

“Fuck…” he exhaled as she grinned at him before leaning over to kiss him on the temple.

“I have to leave in five. Breakfast is on the tray…” she began only to have him pull her into a breathless kiss as his arms wound around her and her hands cupped his cheeks.  
“You’re not leaving right after that.” he rasped hoarsely as she giggled against his lips.

“Oh yes I am, ” she laughed, voice a little broken, kissing him before detaching herself from him “have a great day today!” she attempted to sing-song before leaving the room as he gaped at her perky butt and luscious hair that filled his vision.

Boy was he going to return the favour


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash, this was trash. I apologise.

He planned on spending his few days off shuttling between spending time with his family and her. But he was Jung Taekwoon, a man who would keep his word even if he had never expressly said so. When he found her lazing on the couch that evening in just an oversized t-shirt with her laptop propped up on her lap. Her hair spilled over her shoulders as she ran her fingers through it, ruffling it further. Her eyes traced over his figure and met his as a smile made her pretty lips quirk up.  
“You’re back early.” she said, curling so he could take a seat next to her except he caught hold of her laptop, and set it aside before settling down on the couch and placing his head on her lap making her laugh as her fingers tangled in his hair.

“I have the next few days off.” he said, kissing her thigh making her giggle and fondly caress his cheek as he looked up at her, loving how much adoration he could see reflecting in her eyes. She leaned down to press her lips against his in a soft kiss.

“Excellent, I’m glad.” she sighed against his lips before leaning back up and running her fingers through his hair. She smiled when she felt him shift and press kisses down her thighs. He sat up and she quirked her eyebrow at him. She knew where this was going, not that she particularly minded.

“Hey mister,” she said calling for his attention which he gave her, undivided “you could start from here.” she pointed at her lips making his own quirk up and a soft laugh to escape them as he leaned over and captured her lips between his as she sighed into the kiss as her arms curled around his neck. His teeth nipped at her lower lip as her wrapped his arms around her, tugging at her lower lip, smiling when she pulled him closer, pressing her body against his. She jerked when she felt his fingers reach beneath the fabric of her t-shirt and press against her clothed folds, gently running his middle finger up and down as his tongue dragged past her lips and tangled with her own muffling the sounds that slipped past her lips.

He felt her fingers dig into his shoulders as his fingers slipped past the fabric of her cotton panties, thumb brushing over her clit making her shiver and whine into the kiss. He broke away to hear her gasp before latching his teeth to her earlobe tugging before trailing kisses down her neck feeling the wetness now slicking his fingers. Her nails dug even further into his clothed shoulders as she threw her head back, trying to capture as much oxygen as she could get only to have him nip at her peaked nipples through her t-shirt as he dipped his index finger into her and thumbed at her slowly throbbing clit.

“Taek…” she breathed, face scrunching as he curled his finger in her, trying to find ribbed skin within the soft, wet, velvet sensations. He was taking things dangerously slowly and at this point, all she wanted him to do was to pick up the pace and increase the friction against her. Taekwoon had her pinned against the arm of the sofa, her back pressed against the upholstery as he pushed her t-shirt up and ran his tongue over a peaked nipple causing her to buck against his fingers and whimper only for it to turn into a drawn out whine when he pinched it between his lips and gently sucked, finger still on the slow pace that it was.

“We should feature you in an album,” he mumbled against her soft skin, worrying a bruise into the side of her breast as he pressed his lips against it “although, I would probably be the only one listening to it.”. He felt her squirm against him in protest only to have him dip in another finger and tighten his lips around the previously neglected nipple. He smirked when she bucked against him and cursed him when her curled both his fingers and scissored. Her fingers dragged up his neck and tangled in his hair.

“Fuck Taekwoon...more” she squirmed and exhaled nearly kicking him when he drew his fingers out and dragged her panties down, he worried another bruise on her thigh sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin of her inner thigh making her yelp and her nails dragged down his back. She shuddered when she felt a cool breath against the wet heat of her core.

“I think I should have started here.” he chuckled, dragging his tongue over the wetness making her moan out his name due to the sensory overload. His tongue dipped in, savouring the tart sweetness on his tastebuds as his thumb circled the bundle of nerves and she shuddered and moaned in response.  
Tongue was replaced by fingers and mouth covered her clitoris which made her eyes fly open and an inaudible scream to leave her lips and Taekwoon picked up a steady pace of his three fingers twisting, stretching, curling within her as he hummed against her most sensitive part. It was too much for her to handle and all she could do was hoarsely moan as her fingers and hands grabbed at anything it could, the sofa, his hair, her hair, breasts, anything, anything that would keep her stable as her lover sent her over the edge. Taekwoon could feel her tighten and contract, the pitch of her hoarse voice going higher as her eyes squeezed shut when his fingers toyed at her gspot. He could feel his own arousal tight against his pants but this was what he wanted - her, vulnerable, wet, exposed to his eyes.

“Taekwoon please… please.” her head thrashed against the sofa as his tongue toyed with her clit and he chuckled, sending a shiver through her body and his fingers curled against the ribbed g-spot sending her over the edge and making her body fall limp after spasms. Wetness leaked past onto his fingers as he took a taste and she stared at him with half hooded eyes trying to catch her breath.

“What?” he grinned, loving how ruined she looked right then. It was image he would burn into his memory along with other images from other times. Except when he was pitched back into the sofa and met her dark clouded eyes he was bewitched.“Yes?” he asked, as she hovered over him still breathing heavily, much to his delight. He felt her lips graze past his neck as she whispered into his ear, hand now firmly on his thigh, teasingly drawing patterns on it a little too close to his arousal.  
“Want me to ride out the problem in your pants?”


	4. Four

Sometimes, Jung Taekwoon felt like he had saved a planet in his previous life. This was one of those times where he lay back on the couch with his nearly naked lover hovering over him, completely wrecked by him and promising him the same.  His eyes fell on the hickey he had left behind on her thigh  and the other which peeked at him from under the collar of her t-shirt hanging low over her neck. Dragging his eyes back up from his proud markings, he met her own dark ones; thinking and assessing the next move she could make. Her breathing was still heavy  as she leaned down to kiss him, hips brushing against his before pressing down and giving him a taste of the friction he would feel soon enough. He groaned into her lips as she dragged her tongue over the seam of of his lips, sucking on his lower lip as she pushed his t-shirt up, cold hands against his warm torso making him shiver as her hips dragged against his. 

His own hands gripped at her butt running over the naked skin before going up her sides as he kissed her back in earnest, tongue now tangling with hers as her hands wandered over his torso cold and stark; hips grinding against hi,s providing friction, but not enough. She felt his fingers tangle in her hair as her own dragged down his chest, reaching for the button of his jeans. He groaned when her teeth sunk down into his lower lip, tugging before breaking the kiss. Her focus shifted to getting Taekwoon’s jeans off.  He heard a whine in her voice as she struggled and chuckled hands, reaching down to unbutton his jeans and tugged it down, as she tugged his briefs along down with it, swatting his hands away. His member stood, aroused.

“Hey, you know you can’t do it without me. It takes two hands to clap.” he said, smug only to have his moment taken away as he moaned when her  fingers tightened around his member, pumping. She grinned back at him.

“And one to do this.” 

She rested on his thighs, still covered in the fabric of his jeans, smirking as she pumped a few more times, reaching for his wallet and pulling out the familiar foil packet, tearing it open with her teeth and rolling the rubber down his length before sitting up and positioning herself and guiding his penis into her slick vagina. Taekwoon threw his head back and moaned at the sensation. 

“Fuck.” he exhaled as he filled her to the hilt, her own eyes squeezed shut and her walls clamped around him.

“Damn right.” she said, gritting her teeth as she rocked against him, wet noises now joining the sound of their heavy breathing. She always started slow, just to frustrate him. He would always get frustrated, but her grip on his hips would keep him from moving anywhere, just like they were now. Her hands gripped at his sides, steadying herself as she slowly dragged herself up and dropped herself down with a groan, clamping down as a wet sound joined Taekwoon's dragged out moans.

“Would you pick up the pace?” He whined, feeling his throat dry and his hips buck. She could feel her feet slipping off the couch and realized that this was not an entirely ideal situation. But his hands gripping onto her butt egged her forward as she curled her toes into the cushiony couch and took a deep breath and truly began to ride him. 

Taekwoon's jaw dropped as he watched her speed up and clamp down on his sensitive member. His brain blanked out and the sounds that are now leaving his lips were unearthly. Her grip on his hips had loosened and he bent his knees to prop her up before thrusting up and causing a scream to leave her lips as he filled her to the hilt. Sanity shattered right at that point and it became all about chasing that hot white carnal pleasure.

“More.” he heard her rasp.

Then it all descended into chaos as she rode him with an urgency, tightening and loosening around him, fingers raking down his torso as he thrusted upwards wildly, his name leaving her lips in gasps. There was no rhythm or sync at this point, it was all about giving each other the pleasure they deserved and with the way Taekwoon was calling her name, she knew that he was close. His fingers tightened around her sides as he drove up into her, insides twisting as his vision turned white her came, groaning as she rode him, a whimper leaving her lips as she came for the second time in the night before collapsing onto his chest.   
She could hear his ragged breathing as she rested her head against his milky collarbone. Facing the skin, she pressed her lips to it covering it with gentle kisses which turned into needy nips before she left behind bruises on what was once clear skin. She felt him pull out of her and his fingers, run through her messy wild hair.

“So, what are your plans for the rest of your time off from work?” she breathed into his skin, sensing his breath now steady as his arm wrapped around her waist in an embrace.

“Sleeping, eating, spending time with you and the family.”

“Not a bad idea,” she smiled as his fingers wandered down and caressed her butt before returning to rest on her hip “I see this is a part of the ‘spending time with me’ bit” she said, indicating to his hand inching back down.

“You have no idea what all I have in mind.” he mumbled into her hair, feeling her lips against his skin yet again.

“Please do let me know.”

“Oh, I will. One thought at a time.”


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was his baby, his goddess, and if anyone made her upset or feel terrible, he sure as hell would do anything to make it alright.

“ **Tough day at work. If you come home, I’m probably in the shower but take out is in the kitchen. Wasn’t in the state to cook.”**

Taekwoon stared at the message on his phone and sighed. As much as his life got hectic with all the schedules, he was well aware that teaching was an equally tasking task given how thankless it was as a profession. He had just pushed the door of her place open and he could hear the shower running missing the sound of her humming which often came along with these long showers of hers. He contemplated joining her, but brushed the thought off, knowing that she’d probably want some time to herself. Throwing himself on the couch, he frowned. 

Something must have gone terribly wrong for her spirit to be this broken though. He knew that. She was a strong woman, he loved that about her. But every now and then he wished she would let him take care of her as much as he would like. He ran his fingers through his hair as he eyed the door to the bathroom as the sound of the shower faded into a static silence. Chewing on his lower lip, he wondered how he could possibly make her feel better. The silence was interrupted by a click of the door, and a whiff of sweet orange blossoms making him turn around to look at her. 

Something about her always just took his breath away. Surrounded by the steam of she shower, she stood, shrugging her damp hair over her shoulder which soaked the white tank top and grey sweatpants clung low onto her hips as she tugged it up, hiding the sliver of skin he had just laid eyes on. 

“Oh, you’re back,” she sounded weary as his eyes trailed up her sides, trying very hard to ignore the perky nipples that strained against the near transparent material. He wondered why people thought lingerie was attractive when a woman could make absolutely anything look alluring “why aren’t you eating yet?” he finally met her red eyes and he could feel his stomach tighten to see how exhausted and upset she was. She sighed when he stood up and covered the distance between the two of them in a stride before wrapping his arms around her. Burying her face into  his chest, she tightened her hold on him breathing him in letting out deep breaths like he was grounding her for that moment. 

His fingers carded through her hair, not minding the dampness. 

“Baby.” he whispered, kissing the top of her head as she shifted in his arms. Even in their time being together, Taekwoon knew she was not one for typical endearments, being awkward around the terms and so, to make sure she was comfortable, he avoided using them. But here it simply slipped past his lips and made her stiffen in his arms before she looked up,  meeting his eyes. Something had been triggered and Taekwoon wasn’t sure as to what it was but she looked so vulnerable in his arms. How could he resist her?

Every time Taekwoon kissed her, it felt like it was a whole new experience. Right now he was consuming her whole as she gripped at the fabric of his t-shirt when he sucked at her lower lip, cupping her cheeks. She was always so strong and powerful that he often forgot how small she was in his arms and something about that just gave him a high as his tongue slipped past her plush swollen lips before dragging over hers. He could feel her visibly shiver at the sensation as he backed her up against the wall. A soft grunt left her lips when her back met the wall as he leaned down to kiss her again as her fingers scrabbled to grip at something, soon settling in his hair, trying to mould her hot body against his. Taekwoon could feel her nipples hard against his clothed chest as he shifted, creating a friction that made her jolt and gasp into the kiss. Nuzzling her neck, her nipped at her earlobe.

“My baby, such a good baby.”

“Taekwoon…” she squirmed, her voice breathy as he placed wet kisses on her shoulders, teething at the strap of her tank top off as he pressed his lips firmly against the skin, purpling it, before running his tongue over it. Her grip on the back of his t-shirt went slack as Taekwoon reveled in how sensitive she was to his touch. 

She bit back a purr that nearly escaped her throat when Taekwoon kissed and sucked another mark onto the top of her breast. Her head knocked against the wall as his hands held hers against it. He nosed the heavy flesh of her breast, breathing in heavily before sinking his teeth into the side through the fabric, the purr that rumbled in her throat finally made it way out in the form of a choked groan . Releasing his grip on her wrists, his hands trailed a path of fire, sliding the damp fabric of her top off her, eyes gazing at her with such reverence she nearly keeled over with the intensity of his look.

“My good, sweet,loving baby,” he mouthed against the heated skin “let me show you how wonderful you are.” his lips latching a tight circle around her nipple, suckling as she groaned out his name, fingers threading in his hair as his teeth gently pulled at the sensitive flesh. Her back was taut against the wall, the friction making it burn, but the pain was worth it. She wasn’t even sure as to what was leaving her lips now. Taekwoon was always an attentive lover, but right now, she felt incredibly vulnerable and exposed to his eyes. Her throat was dry, her brain scrambled as Taekwoon tightened his lips over the other nipple, knowing it was far more sensitive, leaving it puffy and aching as he pressed hot, wet kisses down her navel marking her with a trail of wet purple bruises. 

“Taek…” she sounded so wonderfully hoarse and broken.

“So good,” he mumbled against her skin as she arched against him. His fingers fiddling with the waistband of her sweatpants “what a beautiful goddess my baby is.” his hot breath against her sweaty skin stimulated her further, her sensitivity at a peak as her toes curled into the carpet and her sweat pants made quick acquaintance with the ground as well. Taekwoon smiled to see how wet she was, her thighs quaking with every small movement of his lips across her hip bones. Teeth sinking into soft skin as his hand cupped at her butt to keep her from jerking away. He wanted every mark on her body to remind her of how beautiful she was to him. Every mark to be burned into her memory that he was there for her. Every mark to flash before her eyes to keep everything that made her upset at bay. He would kneel before her and worship her till she didn’t feel this way anymore. And he would do it over and over. He kissed up her thighs, wet, sloppy, as his hands held her in place. He breathed heavily, she was so intoxicating. 

She whined and her legs wobbled when the tip of his tongue pushed past her folds in search for her engorged clit. Her fingers scrabbled at the wall, short nails scraping ineffectively as the experimental prods to the sensitive bundle of nerves turned into tight circles around it. She threw her head back and breathed heavily.

“Taek...please…”  her legs nearly gave way when he hummed thoughtfully against her sensitive folds. He sucked at the pulsing nub as another choked moan left her. His knees were sore, but every sound that left her lips made it worth it. 

“Baby,” he mumbled as she cried out as he punctuated his sentence with tight circles on her clit “You. Are. So. Good. To . Me.” She nearly crumpled  when the flat of his tongue ran over her slit till her nub “let me take care of you.” His tongue sunk into her curling around and tasting her as she sobbed out another moan of his name. Her fingers wound tightly in his hair as he began his assault, stimulating her entirely with his tongue. It was too difficult to stay standing at this point as she leaned heavily against the wall, Taekwoon’s arms wrapped tightly around her legs as his tongue danced within her, tasting, savouring, frantically like a hungry man. She was certain she had lost all feeling in her legs as he sucked delicately at her clit, bringing her so close to the edge 

“Taek, Taek. Taek.” was all she could manage in warning as he tipped her over the edge as her hands reached for his shoulders, bending over as she came, a powerful orgasm ripping through her. Her knees buckled as she tried to stay upright and Taekwoon helped her lower into his arms, thumb dancing over her clit sending jolts of aftershocks rippling through her body. She was beyond coherence and all she could do was pull him into a breathless kiss tasting herself on his tongue. Taekwoon smiled into the kiss, pulling away and pressing another gentle one against her lips. 

She was his baby, his goddess, and if anyone made her upset or feel terrible, he sure as hell would do anything to make it alright.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed to show him she loved him

She always wondered how she managed to land a man like Jung Taekwoon. As much as he was a grouch, a grump, a grandpa, he made her feel loved in a way no one else could.

So when she found him sprawled on the bed, stretched out lazily, she decided she needed to show him how much she loved him too.

Taekwoon smiled when she crawled in next to him, holding his arms wide open. As she pressed a chaste kiss against his lips as her hands slipped up the soft white fabric of his t-shirt. His hand reached to wrap around her wrist and bring it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles . She kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose, and his chin.

Her legs wound around his as she leaned up to kiss him again, teeth sinking softly into his lower lip, tugging and sucking on the soft flesh. Taekwoon was baffled, but the feeling of her tongue tangling with his had him humming into the kiss. His fingers tangled with her hair as his hips jerked when he felt her fingers move the fabric of his t-shirt up.

The moment they parted she straddled him, leaning in to breathlessly kiss him again. Her hips dragged against his causing a sound to escape his lips into hers.

“God I love you so much.” she mumbled against his lips, trailing her lips down his neck, hips grinding against his. His teeth sunk into his lips as she sucked delicately at the skin of his neck. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her closer, trying to pull all the fabric off her skin hips bucking up to get more friction against his tightening pants. She pulled away as her hands sliding under his t-shirt thumbs running over his nipples.

“This is about you,” she whispered, nipping at his jawline before sinking her teeth into his earlobe “keep your hands to yourself Jung Taekwoon let me take care of you.” she whispered, as he groaned, feeling her fingers slide down his chest before palming the raging erection in his pants.

“Fuck…” he hissed as her tongue trailed a wet path down his neck. The fabric of his shirt was ripped away from his skin. As she showered the naked skin with kisses and bites, watching the red bloom against his skin. His fingers reached to tangle with her hair as he pulled her breathlessly to kiss her. She tugged at the sweatpants which hung low on his waist, fingers hooking with the briefs underneath to pull it down with the pants. He shuddered when her hands ran up his thighs.

“Please.” he whispered against her lips, hips jerking as her hand pumped his cock. He just wanted to flip her over and take her. But the way her lips made love to his neck and collarbones made him shake. His fingers tightened around the sheets. Her hands were gentle and thorough on his skin, her lips enclosing around his nipple and sucking as he threw his head back.

Then there was a soft chaste kiss pressed right over his heart and Taekwoon found himself breathing hard. Just one soft kiss against the beating muscle to told him everything.

“I love you. I love this giant heart so filled with love.” she whispered, smiling when she felt his fingers brush back her hair.

“Fucking hell.” he hissed as she regained her grip around him, pumping the slick wetness that beaded around the tip. She nosed his stomach gently sinking her teeth in, soothing it with her tongue before resting her cheek on in whispering how she loved that his abs were fast asleep because this made him perfect to her. There were bruises sucked onto his hip bones. Taekwoon could already feel the tension tighten in his belly.

She gazed at the twitching penis, red, and erect before her as she kissed his thighs, the muscles flexing under her touch. Just the idea of choking on it, made her gulp, the thought of him being in so much pleasure made her wet as her fingers caressed his balls making a moan escape his lips.

He bit back the second moan that left his lips when she licked a stripe up the heated skin. A the room was quick to cool it down and yet her fingers moving on his sac made him choke out another moan.

Her hands trailed up and down his thighs, spreading warmth through the heated skin. He looked wrecked, his hair sticking to his forehead, he was breathing uneven with a few bruises blooming on his skin, and his gaze so glazed over.

“I love how you make me choke in more ways than one.” she grinned as he squinted at her through hazy eyes.

Then came the heat. The heat of her mouth around him wet and soft. She sucked, trying to take in more. The bitter saltiness of the precum coating her throat as she did so. Yet it was entirely forgotten when she heard him whine out her name as he controlled the bucking of his hips as it chased for some sort of relief. Her lips slid off him with a lewd pop as she looked up at him, pushing her hair back.

“It’s okay. Lose control.” she smiled at him so innocently it was almost like her lips weren’t hovering over his erect throbbing cock. His hips jerked up on their own accord hearing her gag ever so slightly as he touched the back of her throat. Then she hollowed her cheeks, sending waves through his system as his mouth fell open noiselessly. Her fingers wound around his balls, caressing them as he thrust up yet again, sensitive to her every move as she moved her head, fingers replacing what was previously in her mouth as she repeated the movement, tongue swirling around and dipping into the slit. His hands now grabbed at her head holding it in place as he thrust up, chasing after the release he could feel winding in his stomach. Grunts left him as the wet sound of her lips around his cock filled the room.

Her hands came to still his frantic hips as she swallowed around him, drawing out the impending explosive orgasm which came with a loud groan, sliding down her throat, hot, bitter, slipping past her lips.

Withdrawing from him, she ran her fingers over the sensitive member as he jerked, exhausted with how overwhelming it was. Soothing palms met his flexed thighs, soothing them into relaxing, trailing down his legs then back up, loosening the muscles that had tightened with the exertion. When she turned him over to massage the expanse of his back and pressed kisses down his spine, whispering sweet nothings into his skin, Taekwoon thought he had died and gone to heaven. When she pressed her lips against his with a soft “I love you.” Taekwoon knew his heart had found a home.

 


	7. Bad Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her bad intentions for him were apparent. So he decided to take things into his own hands.

“I’m back.” she said, kissing his cheek while he sat on the sofa mindlessly flipping through the channels, waiting for her return. Taekwoon finally realized what it was like to be alone at home when she was out on a date with her friend. He smiled as she busily bustled around and wondered how she had so much energy.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked as she replied with an affirmative. She continued to give him the details of the lunch as she headed into the bathroom, intent on taking her makeup off. He followed her, leaning against the doorframe as she spoke, gazing at her. Taekwoon appreciated the fact that she had chosen to wear one of his favourite dresses on her. It was a short red number, simple skater style in cotton showcasing her legs to him, her hair tousled just the way he liked it, her red lips pouting and pursing as she spoke. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“Oh you should have heard what Haneul said.” she laughed, as Taekwoon raised his eyebrow. She bit her lip, gazing at him before turning back to the mirror, reaching for a cleanser.

“Are you going to tell me?” he asked as she turned to him.

“She said that my bad intentions towards you show really easily.” she mumbled as he let out a chuckle as she struggled with opening the cleanser, he took it from her hand, holding it up before demanding some form of clarification.

“What does that mean?”

“Well, what she said was that apparently every time I look at you… I look at you like I want you to take me against the closest flat surface. She said that you don’t give anything away with your poker face. I have no idea what she means. My face is pretty normal right?” she chuckled, snatching the cleanser back and trying once again to open it. She froze when she felt his breath against her neck as he pulled her closer with his arm around her waist, the bulge in his sweatpants pressing against her butt.

“Is that so? We’re going to have to do something about your bad intentions then.” he whispered, trailing his nose up the side of her throat, feeling her breath grow shallow. Her fingers gripped at the counter, knuckles nearly turning white when she shakily met his gaze in the mirror.

“Oh,” he said, voice sounding amused “I see what she means...you really want me to just have my way with you against this sink don't you?” he said as his fingers fiddled with the edge of her dress. She gulped trying to maintain as much of a neutral expression on her face. Except her pupils dilated as she gazed at him, face morphing into something entirely unrecognizable - it was pure and unrestrained want. 

“Not at all.” she breathed out, two could play this game. She gasped when the fingers of his free hand tangled into her hair and tugged back, exposing her neck to him, his teeth scraping against the side.

“Is that so?” he said, as her breath stuttered, feeling his cold fingers trail up the back of her thigh, bunching her dress up, spreading his palm over the curve of her ass “because your face tells me something entirely different.” his teeth sunk into the side of her neck causing her fingers to grip at the counter. Her panties pooled at her ankles when his hand yanked them down.

“Taek…” she sighed out, when his hand wandered under her dress, sliding her bra aside and pinching at her nipple. 

“Look at yourself, control your face love, or you’ll give everything away.” he said softly as her eyes shot to meet his in the mirror. He was smirking at her, as his fingers toyed at her body, twisting her nipple while the other found her clit, causing her to jerk forth “wet already.”

“Fuck,” she cursed “that boner in your pants is a give away too.” she hissed, grinding her ass against him, only to freeze when his fingers dipped into her. The other reaching for her chin to hold it up so her faze would remain fixed on the mirror. Thumb pressing against her lips.

“Eyes in the mirror my love. You have to see your bad intentions.” her gaze flickered up to meet the reflection of his eyes as she spread her lips around his thumb and dragged her tongue over it. His gaze burned into her with the scorching heat of a million suns, his full blown pupils ravaged her faster than his fingers were moving within her and she wanted more.

“I see yours too Jung Taekwoon.” she bit out as he stretched her out, thumb assaulting her clit. The thumb between her lips slipped out, dragging the red of her lipstick down her chin.

“What are you going to do about it?” he growled into her ear, other hand squeezing her butt as he scissored his fingers in her. Their eyes had never left each others as her cheeks flushed and he gazed at her in awe.

“Absolutely nothing,” she whimpered out when he sucked another bruise into her neck “why would I when I want you to ruin me.” she whispered and Taekwoon’s knees buckled at the words.

“You’re sin.” he groaned, kissing the side of her neck, he slid his sweatpants and briefs off in one go. Her hands left the counter to search for a condom in the self. She spun around, her hands reaching to pump at the throbbing organ, making him groan as his head dropped onto her shoulder. She gently unrolled the condom onto him, pumping him again as he let out a stuttered breath before his hand reached her waist and spun her around, leaning her against the counter with her ass in the air. He dragged his penis against the slick wetness of her folds.

“Please Taekwoon.” was all she needed to whimper out for him to sheath himself deep into her with a soft groan.

“Mirror.” was his command as her dazed eyes looked up to meet his as he thrust in, hands gripping tight at her waist as he rutted into her. Her jaw dropped at the feeling, she had never seen herself in such a position, but just made her clench around him and him to slam back into her with a renewed vigour. His fingers slipped over the bunched up fabric of her dress, before meeting her clit, twirling and pinching at the bud. She swore she saw stars when she came, her vision which had been the image of Taekwoon driving into her, blurred as she let out a moan of his name and his own thrusts grow frantic and sloppy. He cursed, slurring her name out as she watched the reflection of his descent into an orgasm.  
They panted as he held her close, her back pressed up against his chest to prevent her from sliding to the floor with her wobbly knees. Sliding out of her, he pressed a kiss onto her cheek.

“What had gotten into you?” she chuckled, still panting.

“My bad intentions for you.” he chuckled as she turned in his arms to kiss him. Because some bad intentions had wonderful results.


End file.
